A Summer To Remeber
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Rebound the hottest boy band of the moment are going to spending there summer at Lava Springs Country club in Albuquerque. Why? Because they've earned it. But this summer a group of local wildcats are working there. Will a certain wildcat draw the attention of such a celebrity? Gabriella is about to have a summer to remember. Or does she perhaps know them already?
1. Chapter 1

**A Summer To Remember**

**Chapter 1**

Lava Springs took on a great number of students for student work every summer. But this year they had the best group a whole host of wildcats. And in that group Gabriella Montez. The sweetheart, everyone's friend. Except Sharpay Evans daughter of the owner of Lava Springs. Which means she doesn't have to work she can relax as can her brother Ryan.

Amongst the working wildcats you have Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Charlotte (Charlie), Olivia and Alexander (Lexie).

As I said before Gabriella Montez is the sweetheart of East high and everyone's friend. But with her cherry disposition how can she not be. Got a problem she'll help you. Need some advice. She offers it. Need someone to talk to. She'll listen. Struggling in class. She'll tutor. At 4 pounds 2 oz at 11.30 on the 14th of December she was the apple of her parent's eye. Even though they already had Tony her older brother older by 4 years.

She had inherited her mother's raven locks that cascading down her back in an abundance of curls. With a smile always fix on her face she would turn a frown upside down. And chocolate brown eyes that you could sink into she was everyone's favourite girl.

Taylor. The organized one. Efficient and hard working she strived to get ahead. The one who wanted to be the president of the untied states one day. Born June 6th she was also a young sister to an older brother. And she too had black hair but it hung to her shoulders.

Kelsi the shy one. The composer. Kelsi had loved music since she was a little girl. Her parents had gotten her a little baby keyboard for her first birthday and since that day haven't been able to get her away from a keyboard, piano or music sheet. With luscious shoulder length brown locks she was a great girl. With a September birthday. But this shy composer had a very big secret. She was the girlfriend of Ryan Evans the brother of the most popular girl in school Sharpay Evans. But more about them later.

Charlotte (Charlie). Charlie had a fiery temper to meet her fiery red locks. Often she'll show you her soft side but cross the line and it's not pretty her green eyes flash and you know you in for a lashing. The middle sister in a family of sister, Charlie has 2 older siblings and 2 younger. But she loves it. She's cherry and good fun to be around. The life and soul of the party.

Olivia. Olivia is sweet her personality and her attitude make her enjoyable to be around. With shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. She's a looker and has the guys staring. She's the January baby. And can be found behind the camera or writing something for a camera.

Finally of these six girls is Alexandra (Lexie). Lexie is has a bubbly personality and is fun to be around. With her photographic memory she is a joy to study with but rivals Taylor and Gabriella for head spot in each class. She too is a looker with shoulder length brown hair but is quite taken with just graduate senior soon to be college freshman Mark.

Now the Evans twins. Born May 1st. Sharpay being the elder by 1 minute.

Sharpay is blonde has blue eyes and is a bombshell. She thinks the world should revolve around her and performs whenever someone gives her the opportunity even if they don't. She's a spoilt princess who loves pink. And thinks she is the next big thing in dancing, singing and acting.

Ryan also blonde willingly follows his sister and blends into the crowd when she starts to show off. A couple of years ago he became sick and tired of the way Sharpay acted and informed her so. Now there relationship is stronger and when she has a go at him he tells her so and brings it back. A couple of hours later they usually fine. Ryan is also into acting and singing but as for dance it is his number one passion he loves to chorographer. Especially to songs composed by his girlfriend Kelsi. They happened two years ago during Ryan's rebellious streak. They still going strong but Sharpay doesn't know. Ryan prefers to keep her in the dark because he wants to protect Kelsi from Sharpay wrath and Kelsi gladly lets him not that she doesn't have a backbone she does. She just hates Sharpay for the way she treats Ryan, and her friends and humans in general. But anyway Ryan and Kelsi are totally loved up.

Rebound, Rebound was created six years ago the summer before high school. Four boys messing about in a garage that was tricked out with everything a kid could want. Guitar, bass guitar, drums and keyboard. With Troy on lead vocals and guitar. Chad on bass, Zeke on keyboard and Jason on drums they had fun but decide to form a band because they loved it. They practiced when ever they good and pretty soon they were doing cover gigs in local café's. During sophomore year was when it all kicked off they started writing there own material and they were a hit. Playing at every school event. Being basketball lovers as well they found there name Rebound. Of course Troy had to trip over a rebound ball to get the name. But senior year was when they made it big. There drama teacher and music teacher saw potential and the music teacher called in a favour from a agent and a manager she knew from Wildcat Records based in Albuquerque owed by a former wildcat who had gone to East High over 30 years ago. Soon they had graduate and by the end of summer had their debut album out. By summer the next year they had completed their first states sold out tour and realized their second album. Now all at 20 they wanted a holiday and they were going home to Albuquerque for a well needed break before another tour. Let's meet the boys.

Let's start with Chad the bass guitarist. He's as crazy as his hair. And his crazy sayings t-shirt show his personality. He's the band clown and when a serious situation arises he always knows how to break a joke to clear the air and the get the guys laughing again. Despite his clowning around he can be quite a serious guy and a good listener. He and Troy have known each other since pre-k. Partners in crime they were called all the way though elementary school but then in middle school they meet Zeke and Jason and became the four troublemakers.

Zeke is the resident cook for the group and when he can't be found on stage or in the studio he can be found in the kitchen. He will and can cook anything from bacon to preparing a full blown three course meal and cookies to crème brulee.

Jason he is the one who says the wrong thing at the wrong time. And if it isn't a press conference or a serious meeting it can be quite funny.

Now all the guys are lookers and all have there own respective fans.

But Troy, Troy Bolton the leader guitarist is the heartthrob of the group. The heartbreak. You walk down school hallways or past a group of girls talking about Rebound, if you pause just for a second then next line of topic will almost always be about Troy, his eyes, or his abs or his voice anything to do with him.

His cerulean eyes, shaggy brown locks and killer smile always has the fans going weak at the knees.

Now the four heartthrobs were going to be sunning it up at Lava Springs and they hoped they wouldn't meet any over enthusiast fans in the staff or the quests.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**A Summer To Remember**

**Check my profile for updates.**

**I would like to say anyone who reviews and says where is the next one? or Next?. This does not make me update faster, I find it rude. I appreciate the reviews, I really do if you going to say Next? it makes me not want to update just because one person has seemed to write a ****review**** in tone ****I**** would take as rude. I don't want to offend anyone with this message but if you going to review and you want the next chapter why not put can't wait for the next one, or, love it update soon. As I said before ****I**** don't want to offend anyone but ****I**** find Next? and Where is the next one? rude. I challenge**** all reviewers to write something creative in every review they send to me. Not use the same old love it, excellent and super goods. Try and be creative. I love all my readers and reviewers your all the best.**

**Dedicated to my awesome beta Gemma.**

**Chapter 2**

The staff and the junior staff had just been lectured on looking after Rebound. No fan behaviour, no asking for autographs, no asking for photos - just no fan behaviour.

The staff and junior staff that were to wait on and look after Rebound had been chosen.

The resident staff knew one wrong move and their job would be gone. The junior staff knew the same. But only two had been chosen and they could be replaced - Gabriella Montez and Kayla Thompson.

Of course, everyone thought. Gabriella Montez, resident geek and goody two shoes. Of course she would be chosen, she didn't listen to music, watch TV, go on a laptop or the internet unless it was for school. Or so everyone thought but she did do all those things. And she definitely knew who Rebound was. The was no doubt about that. But she could be professional unless they weren't.

Because, she had a secret.

Kayla Thompson the head cheerleader, the most popular girl in the school and the resident slut. She had a chance with the boys from Rebound. Or so she thought. But she had no chance.

But Rebound kept their private lives extremely private. And no one knew if they had girlfriends unless they revealed it themselves.

If rumours went round that they had girlfriends and it wasn't true half an hour later there would be an official statement from the guys say otherwise.

Music was their life and they had good press. They kept their loved ones out of the press and their music in it. They put across a positive image to their fans because they loved their fans. Their fans got them to where they were today.

And they hoped they could understand the two month break where the fans would hear nothing unless the band themselves tweeted it.

It was going to be two months of silence.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**A Summer To Remember**

**Check my profile for updates.**

**I would like to say anyone who reviews and says where is the next one? or Next?. This does not make me update faster, I find it rude. I appreciate the reviews, I really do if you going to say Next? it makes me not want to update just because one person has seemed to write a ****review**** in tone ****I**** would take as rude. I don't want to offend anyone with this message but if you going to review and you want the next chapter why not put can't wait for the next one, or, love it update soon. As I said before ****I**** don't want to offend anyone but ****I**** find Next? and Where is the next one? rude. I challenge**** all reviewers to write something creative in every review they send to me. Not use the same old love it, excellent and super goods. Try and be creative. I love all my readers and reviewers your all the best.**

**Chapter 3**

Gabriella sighed. It had been a long, hard and eventful day and now she just wanted to go home.

**Flashback**

Gabriella and Kayla entered the band area.

"Gabriella," said a voice.

Gabriella looked up. And there stood her childhood best friend Troy Bolton. They had fallen out of touch when he became famous but there wasn't any bad blood between them as they were both to blame.

"Hi Troy," she smiled, as she turned to greet her old friend.

"So Brie, how have you been? asked Troy.

"Go-" started Gabriella, before she was rudely interrupted.

"I'm Kayla," Kayla interrupted, "your other server. Anything you want I'm here," she added.

"Slut," muttered Gabriella, turning away.

"So, how do you know Gabriella?" asked Kayla.

"We've been neighbours and best friends since birth," smiled Troy.

"Aww how sweet," gushed Kayla fakely.

**End of Flashback**

But as she reached her locker, it was blocked by none other than Kayla.

"Why don't you just tell Bolton you want me, your friend, to come as well. And then after a few minutes you leave - you're ill - I don't care, but you go. And leave me with Troy," smirked Kayla.

"Why would I do that?" asked Gabriella.  
"You will if you value your reputation at East High and if you don't want me to make senior year a living hell for you," hissed Kayla.

"Is everything ok here?" asked Troy coming up behind Gabriella and discreetly wrapping an arm around her waist, his hand sneakily edged up her top to stroke her stomach in order to calm her.

"Everything is fine. I was just saying Gabriella should invite me, her friend, to come see you as well," smiled Kayla sweetly.

Under his hand, Troy felt Gabriella tense and he continued to rub his fingers in circles on her skin to calm her down.

"Invitation only, maybe next time," he said with a fake smile.

Kayla sent a glare Gabriella's way and strode off.

"You got everything?" he asked Gabriella.

"No," said Gabriella, "someone was in the way."

"Well then get your stuff and come on," smiled Troy.

Gabriella turned and leant against the lockers.

"How did you even get in here? This is an employee area." she said.

"I'm Troy Bolton," said Troy. "And Mrs Your Boss let me in," he added.

"Mrs Evans?" asked Gabriella as she turned to get her things out of her locker.

"Yeah, she saw what happened today and she thought it was sweet. So when I said I was waiting for you, she let me in," smiled Troy.

"I need to get changed," said Gabriella.

"I'll just go wait by the door," stuttered Troy, pulling away from Gabriella.

Gabriella laughed as Troy rounded the corner towards the door.

Gabriella quickly changed from her blue buttoned down top, beige pants and white sneakers to a pair of black toe post sandals and black summer dress covered in pale red and orange-yellow flowers. She pulled a hair brush quickly though her hair and once she had grabbed her bag and orange cardigan, she was ready to go.

Closing her locker, she headed to the door where Troy was waiting.

"So if I'm technically not allowed to hang around you, how come I am?" asked Gabriella.

"I cleared it with Fulton, well actually it was Mrs Evans who told Fulton you were allowed to spend time with me off clock," smiled Troy.

"Ever the charmer," grinned Gabriella linking her arm with Troy's.

"Come on," smiled Troy.

"Where we going?" asked Gabriella.

"Well I want to stay out of the public eye that means not out here. Away from any loitering holiday makers. Is that ok?" asked Troy.

"Yeah, so where we going?" asked Gabriella.

"My suite - to hang out like we used to," smiled Troy.

"Sounds great, lead the way Mr Bolton," smiled Gabriella.

On the way to Troy's suite, Gabriella and Troy passed by a couple of Gabriella's classmates and they looked at her with disbelief.

"Everyone is staring," whispered Gabriella.

"You can tuck your head into my shoulder if you want to," smiled Troy.

"Then they'll stare more," she whispered.

"But you won't be able to see," said Troy.

"Troy, shut up," laughed Gabriella, as she mock punched him on his shoulder.

"Come on, we need to take the elevator," smiled Troy, turning to the bank of elevators on his left.

"Penthouse?" guessed Gabriella.

Troy nodded, and as the elevator doors closed, she curled into him as the beginnings of a headache started.

"Headache?" asked Troy.

"Why did we stop being friends?" asked Gabriella. "You know me so well."

"We just grew apart I think. I got signed, and got busy, you had junior year and senior year, you were busy," shrugged Troy. "But yes I will always know you well," he added. as he lead her out of the elevator.

Gabriella quickly snuck onto a sofa with a groan, her eyes closed.

"Hard day?" asked Troy with a chuckle.

"Yes looking after popstars can be tiring," she smiled.

"I told the guys not to act like that round you when you had a break. They're just idiots sometimes," apologized Troy.

"And Kayla, god," groaned Gabriella opening her eyes. "I'm ashamed to say I go to school with that slut."

Troy came up behind her chair and placed his hands on her temples.

"Why do I sense a heavenly Troy Bolton head massage coming my way?" asked Gabriella.

"Cuz you have," smiled Troy as he began to massage his fingertips into Gabriella's temple and head. Within minutes, Gabriella's headache had gone but she was so relaxed she didn't want to open her eyes, so she snuggled down into the sofa. Her eyes stayed close even when she felt Troy sit next to her feet, but they flew open when he began to take off her shoes.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Close your eyes," smiled Troy reassuringly.

"Is this going to happen after every day?" asked Gabriella with a smile, as she let her eye lids flutter closed.

"Maybe, if you come up here," he smiled.

Half an hour later, Troy had finished his magic on her feet and she had fallen asleep. So he slipped behind her and wrapped an arm around her while his other hand turned on the TV.

Two hours later at midnight, Gabriella woke it was dark. There were almost silent voices near her. She was snuggled into something warm. God what time was it? Where was she?

Raising her head slightly, she realized she was still in Troy's suite. He was watching How I Met Your Mother.

"Troy," she murmured.

"Hey you're awake," he said.

"Time," she mumbled, as she started to sit up.

"Midnight," he whispered, "wanna borrow one of my shirts in the morning?" asked Troy.

"No I need to go home. I need other stuff," said Gabriella.

"Have your mother drop it off in the morning," said Troy. "You're not going to get home now - your mother will be asleep," he added.

"Troy, I'm 17. I took my driving test like 6 months ago when I was 16 and a half. I can drive home," she said.

"At this time?" asked Troy.

Gabriella nodded.

"You won't get out of the club at this time," said Troy. "Don't you have spare clothes in your car or bag or something?" he asked.

"Yeah I went shopping the day before yesterday and never took the bags out of the boot," said Gabriella. "I have to be up by 7 cuz I start at 9," she added.

"Great, well why don't we get some sleep. I'll set an alarm to go off at 7," said Troy.

Gabriella nodded and snuggled back down into Troy.

She was glad she had reconnected with her best friend and as she fell asleep a smile played on her face. She was sleeping so deeply after a couple of minutes that she didn't even notice Troy carry her though to the bedroom, where she could sleep more comfortably.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**A Summer To Remember**

**Check my profile for updates.**

**I would like to say anyone who reviews and says where is the next one? or Next?. This does not make me update faster, I find it rude. I appreciate the reviews, I really do if you going to say Next? it makes me not want to update just because one person has seemed to write a ****review**** in tone ****I**** would take as rude. I don't want to offend anyone with this message but if you going to review and you want the next chapter why not put can't wait for the next one, or, love it update soon. As I said before ****I**** don't want to offend anyone but ****I**** find Next? and Where is the next one? rude. I challenge**** all reviewers to write something creative in every review they send to me. Not use the same old love it, excellent and super goods. Try and be creative. I love all my readers and reviewers your all the best.**

**Chapter 4**

Gabriella awoke the next morning in unfamiliar surroundings, to an unfamiliar alarm. She groaned and rolled over to peer at the alarm clock on the side table. 7.00am, shit she was late, but as she went to sit up she found she couldn't, as a pair of very familiar arms were wrapped around her waist and then she remembered she was Lava Springs in Troy's suite and her clothes were in her car.

God the alarm sounded like a truck reversing. "Why hadn't he woken up?" she thought as she squirmed to get out of his grip.

"Stop moving woman," he grumbled.

"I need to get up. I have work in two hours and I need to get ready and get breakfast," she said.

Troy just tightened his grip and pulled her back to him.

"Troy," she whined.

"Brie, stop moving," he whispered.

"Troy Bolton, I need to get up for work," she said.

Reluctantly, Troy let her go.

"Fine I'll see you later," he yawned shutting his eyes.

"Oi mister I need you up. You have to open the door for me. I'm going and getting clothes from the car," she said.

"Yeah, yeah I'll hear you," he said.

But he didn't hear her because she wasn't allowed back up to his suite without him. She could have phoned him, if she hadn't left her mobile in his room. So instead she headed to the staff locker room, only to find she couldn't get in there either as her key card was in Troy's room. She had a feeling this wasn't going to be her day.

She would have to go to the desk and have a receptionist phone up to Troy's room, but upon going there, the snooty girl at reception wouldn't phone up for her because she wasn't on the list.

Great, just great. Her second day, she had to work in 20 minutes she wasn't ready. She had no key card, no mobile.

She hoped she could stand in front of the locker room door until someone went in or came out. She hoped someone would and her hope was soon rewarded when her friend Taylor turned up.

"Taylor, thank god you're here - I've forgotten my key card can you let me in?" asked Gabriella.

"Girl, I tried to call you last night. I want the goss," said Taylor.

"First Taylor, please get me into the locker room. I need to get ready. I start work in 5 minutes," said Gabriella.

Smiling, Taylor let her in and in the rush of getting changed, Gabriella quickly told her everything.

"Well hopefully you're serving him today. So you can ask him for your phone and key card," said Taylor.

"Hopefully. I just hope Kayla doesn't hear cuz otherwise she will twist the truth," sighed Gabriella. "Oh and thanks for getting me in, gotta go," she added, running out of the locker room to clock in.

Half an hour later and Fulton had her running around the club doing odd jobs for him. She guessed he didn't like the fact that Mrs Evans was telling him that she could break the rules. She really hoped she would see Troy soon. She needed her phone back and her key card if she had to ask one more person to let her in somewhere she was going to scream.

She began to feel her resolve crack and as she turned the next corner, her mind elsewhere and her eyes cast downwards as she desperately looked for somewhere private she charged into someone about to round the corner. The motion had her rebound off the persons chest and almost crash to the ground. Luckily for Gabriella, the person had great reflexes and grabbed her wrists before she could fall.

"You need to watch where you're going Brie," chuckled a voice.

Gabriella looked up to see Troy and launched herself into his arms as the dams in her eyes burst open.

"Hey what's up?" asked Troy quietly, as he arms encircled her.

"Just a really crappy day. I couldn't get back into the room and I was almost late - Fulton has had me running around all morning. I've not eaten yet. I feel awful. I left my key card and mobile in your room. And I have the worst stomach ache," groaned Gabriella.

"I'm guessing another foot massage is on the cards tonight?" asked Troy.

"Oh no, I'm going home tonight so I'm not in a panic in the morning," said Gabriella, pulling away from Troy.

"About that, your mother phoned your mobile and was very shocked when I picked up. I thought you would have told her I was back. So I explained what was going on and-," said Troy.

"She's going away for work and wants me to stay here doesn't she," sighed Gabriella.

"Yep, so you're are now staying with me for the rest of the summer. Management knows, Fulton knows, Mrs Evans knows and all the staff know. Your on my list to go up to my room. Damn any snooty receptionist and here is your mobile, key card and room card," smiled Troy, handing over her stuff.

"Thanks," smiled Gabriella.

"Hey chin up. Go wash your face. You've only got another hour till your lunch," smiled Troy. "Nice visor," he added tugging the cap, "and I will see you later," he smiled jogging off.

"One more hour," thought Gabriella as she headed towards the bathroom, "One more hour until lunch."

It was a most gruelling hour - Fulton had her run ragged and then told her she could have a forty five minute lunch.

She knew exactly what she wanted for lunch and after she quickly finished a ham, cheese and onion crisp sandwich she went to find Troy. She noted that she had forty minutes left and she was going to use it wisely.

"I need you to get me into your room," she said.

"You're on the list," said Troy.

"Yeah but your band mates can get into your room and I need to shower so you have to come and stand guard" whispered Gabriella.

Troy laughed as he stood up. "Come on then."

"It's not funny. I feel all icky," she whispered, "and I'm borrowing your toothbrush," she added.

"I'll find you a spare," smiled Troy as they headed up to the room.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**A Summer To Remember**

**Check my profile for updates.**

**Chapter 5**

It had been a week since Troy had told Gabriella she had to stay at the club and she was loving it - room service for breakfast, a lie in because she could get ready in Troy's room and she was loving it and, the daily massages after work.

It wasn't weird living with Troy, it was ok - I mean it was weird. He was her best friend.

"So, what's the deal with your mum leaving you all the time?" asked Troy, as he massaged her feet.

"Hmm?" asked Gabriella.

"Your mum?" asked Troy.

"She's signed to this big lawyer firm with every other month turning into monthly business trips that last five to ten days or two weeks or even the whole month," answered Gabriella, snuggling into the sofa.

"Room service?" asked Troy.

"That's all we ever eat," said Gabriella.

"We could go down to the restaurant?" suggested Troy.

"No - everyone stares at me enough as it is ... I don't want my peers serving me. Plus Kayla is a waitress tonight and I can't deal with her," yawned Gabriella.

"Well, you're not going to sleep without eating something," said Troy.

"Crispy chicken baguette with lettuce … wake me when it gets here," yawned Gabriella. "Oh, and a couple slices of pepperoni pizza and some cookies."

Troy chuckled and reached for the phone to call down to room service for his and Gabriella's order. She amazed him everyday - he'd forgotten that she ate the weirdest things together. I mean, she wouldn't eat the pizza and the cookies together but a crispy chicken sandwich and pizza? It was possible but she ate a lot for such a small girl and that was just one of the things Troy liked about her. However, he was starting to like her a lot more than he should do as a friend and he was starting to think more along the lines of _more_ than just friends.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
